Ecos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Los ignora a favor de perderse en la mirada sin vida de Danny, tan carentes de la calidez que tanto ama. Sus dedos se pierden entre las hebras frías y piel dura, más no se aleja de su toque pese a que lo mata poco a poco por dentro.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Ecos.

Se agazapa sobre el marco de la puerta en su dormitorio, bajo el manto de la oscuridad mientras nivela su respiración hasta un ritmo casi inexistente. Sus ojos buscan en la negrura de la noche mientras los ecos en la planta baja lo cubren todo como si se tratase de una canción de terror, sonidos de balas fantasmales que tan bien conoce que jura poder sentirlo casi en su piel; _bajo ella_.

Steve toma su arma reglamentaria con cuidado y, aún agachado en cuclillas, se mueve despacio, convirtiéndose en el depredador que la Marina quiso que fuera. Se desliza fuera de la habitación, camina uno, dos, tres pasos hasta la escalera que se pierde como si ésta fuese infinita bajo la oscuridad de su hogar, la luz de la luna de media noche fuera apenas le regala una visión corta de su entorno, más Steve no se queja por ello; después de todo lo ha tenido peores en países sin nombre a las que fue asignado alguna vez. _Clasificado. _

El eco se repite mientras desciende cual felino cazador entre los escalones, sus pies descalzos se estremecen por la frialdad del suelo y su vello en los brazos tensos se erizan ante a inminente señal de peligro, aquella misma que lo ha sacado de su cama mientras trataba de perderse entre las páginas de _Crónicas de una Muerte anunciada_. Steve camina con su arma cargada y apuntando frente a él, esperando que la bomba estalle y su casa nuevamente se bañe en los ecos de balas; una balada triste que sus paredes no dejan de escuchar desde que Doris fingió su muerte.

Steve se prepara para la batalla, siempre lo está, listo para la guerra y el desastre que deja en su andar ¿Pero ésto? ¿El dolor de verse atrapado una vez más, sin salida? No cree poder acostumbrarse nunca al dolor, la agonía, de un corazón partido por la mitad, sus trozos astillados esparcidos por el suelo como si fueran pequeños fragmentos de vidrio en tono carmesí.

Frente a él, reposados en el suelo como muñecos de cuerda al que han dejado caer, lo que más ama se ha perdido en lagos de muerte.

Danny, Grace y Charlie no se mueven en su lugar en la cocina, la sangre bañando cruelmente sus cuerpos blancos. La muerte esparciendose como una cruel y fría manta sobre ellos, la oscuridad devorandolos frente a sus ojos que rápidamente se bañan en gordas lágrimas que hacen sus recorridos por sus mejillas hasta que caen por su mentón.

Steve se mueve por mera inercia, un imán atraído por la podredumbre de la muerte a pesar de que otra parte de él quiere correr lejos de la escena que se muestra como si lo único para él solo hubiera eso: dolor. Steve recorrer la distancia y se inclina sobre ellos, esa pequeña familia que era (_es_) suya, solo suya. Sus manos tiemblan mientas toma a Danny entre sus brazos, sus ojos negándose a mirar a los niños.

El dolor recorre su cuerpo mientras los ecos vuelven a oírse, cada vez más carca de él.

Los ignora a favor de perderse en la mirada sin vida de Danny, tan carentes de la calidez que tanto ama. Sus dedos se pierden entre las hebras frías y piel dura, más no se aleja de su toque pese a que lo mata poco a poco por dentro.

El dolor se manifiesta en modo de sonidos agónicos mientras su cuerpo tiembla, como si el frío del cuerpo de Danny también pudiera meterse dentro de él.

La agonía se manifiesta en modo de espasmos electrizantes, olas heladas que mantienen su cuerpo convulsionado mientras intenta no perderse en la soledad en la oscuridad.

El eco vuelve a por él, tras su espalda. Listo para jalar el gatillo y reunirlo con quienes había sido su todo.

A Steve no le importa. Ya no.

Está listo para el sonido de la bala. Está listo para el sabor de la muerte bañando sus sentidos. Está listo para perderse una vez más.

Simplemente, él está listo.

De pronto, despierta.


End file.
